


Monster Girl Quest! Where's the Viagra, when it's not needed!?

by Spyno41



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Doubt it., There's drama., Well at least there's tits., i guess, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyno41/pseuds/Spyno41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like adventure? Do you enjoy the trials and tribulations characters go through and achieve their goal at the end of their journey!? Well you won't get that here. So just keep scrolling down to a better story. Nope, this is the story about Norman. A far less interesting character than Luka, if you can believe that. Set in modern times.  In college. AU. Look if you have nothing better to do, just read it. Not like there's anything else to read in the MGQ section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sooooo, is there any cake?

 

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_

As you can clearly read here, our protagonist has very limited vocabulary to express himself when he’s distressed. What’s he distressed about? Why don’t we take a look, shall we?

Our unnamed protagon-

Norman: “LUKA! OPEN UP! Come on, it’s Norman! Please, I don’t wanna be raped, man!”

…..Norman is running away through the halls and is banging at the front doors of the Illias Council Club. See, he didn’t know what to expect attending a college full of sexually active monstergirls. He thought everything was gonna be sunshine and rainbows and that everyone would get along with no rape, no drama, just being friends with everyone and still keeping his virginity. And no, it’s not because he’s gay. So just scratch that off your list of plot twists and it’s not going to be the only one.

Blue lamia: There you are! .

Norman: Ah shit!

Norman tried, pathetically might I add, to run away, but the lamia caught up to him and coiled him to prevent any escape.

Blue lamia: You mock and humiliate me, you dare talk back to a Fateburn, and worst of all, you took the last piece of chocolate cake in my face!

Norman: I wasn’t- AAgh!

She tightened her grip, making him gasp for air.

Fateburn: I’m going to suck you dry, till your scrotum shrivel up like raisins.

As she said that, the tip of her tail split evenly open and there were mini tentacles coming out of it. It looked gooey and slimy and FUCKING blue! Like seriously, WTF! But I digress, it seems Norman is in a bit of pickle here. But how did he get into this mess to begin with? Will he finally get laid and stop acting like an autistic patient that escaped the mental institute? And most importantly, do you give one, mate? Well for these question to be properly answered, let’s go back and get to know more about our deplorable main character.

 

Opening: Lay your hands on me

Pon tu mano en mi  
Estoy sangrando  
Romper al cielo  
Y llevame  
Volare, volar, volar, hacia él color  
Volar, volar (oh ho), volar  
Pon tu manos en mi  
Ven ha mí lado  
Vuelveme loco  
Eres mí sueño

 

**A month ago**

It was a very boring life for our 21 year-old boy. I mean when you never had a relationship, still living with your family, being a slave to society by working 40 hours a week in a minimum wage job for a whole year and basically never moving forward to make a future, I would call it boring as well. Right now, he’s in the living room watching House M.D with his 19 year-old sister, Siri.

Norman: Illias, I would spread my ass cheeks to House anytime of the day.

Siri: Those byotiful eyes! Take me away, House!

Norman: Mmmmm yumyumyum.

Siri: Mmmmm yumyumyum. By the way, are you gonna study for something or are you gonna live here for the rest of your life?

Norman: I could say the same thing to you. But I don’t know. I don’t even think I need college, you even said yourself you-

Siri: I have a talent, Norman! I’m an artist and I don’t need to go to college or even a GED to get somewhere in life. You? Look, college is meant for people who have no talents, which you clearly don’t. So get scholarships of whatever you want to study and get started with actually having a life.

Norman: *sigh* You sure don’t pull your punches. I don’t know. I don’t see any future for me. Not that I’m depressed or anything. It’s just, I’m just living life. I make no plans, because life never goes according to YOUR plans. I know people frown upon people like me, who have no future and I know some would kill to be in my place, but it is what it is.

Siri: Norman! You can’t just live life like that. You have to create your own future! Don’t just wait for things to come to you! You have to do the impossible! Nothing is impossible! See the invi-!

Norman: You wanna go to WingMania, don’t you?

Siri:.....Was it that obvious?

Norman: Yes and now I want some too. Let’s shag the swagstickle.

Siri: Okie dokie cumming choking.

My apologies for making you readers see that, but I just had to show how cancer develops into a tumor in less than 500 words. And also to show his “character” as well, but now we go into how he even heard of Monster Girls Academy. Later on that same day, Norman spends his time with his “friends” eating at BK. Let me give you a rundown to the people Norman associates with.

Leonardo, Norman’s mirror friend. They have lots of things in common, both act like manchildren, still living with their parents, and both share the unbreakable bond of a married couple without it being homosexual. Main difference is that Leo has a future, girlfriend, and a degree in music. I should’ve narrated this guy when I had the chance. Andres, The fat black friend as to not make him look racist and a fat shamer. Another artist planning on going to college and has an interest in fornicating to furry beasts. I will never know how he finds these people. And last and definitely least, Tony. The complete opposite to Andres, skinny and tall. As the totally straight Norman describes him. “He is the second good-looking guy in the group. With me OBVIOUSLY being the first.” This man is the only one that does not live with his parents, but instead with his girlfriend. They practically have sex every day, like hares in mating season. He’s studying to become a game designer and an animator. He already made plans to move to Orlando and become successful in life. But sadly, this is not his story.

Whew, that was long one. I am setting the narration on auto pilot. Time for my tea break.

Norman: Have you done anal yet?

Everyone at the table burst into laughter at the inane question.

Leo: You piece of shit, Norman. Hehe. Whew. No, I haven’t done it and I don’t think it will ever happen.

Norman: *Munching on a fry* Come on, man. Don’t knock it, till you tried it. Life is too short to take it slow. You gotta put the pussy on a chainwax. Ain’t that right, Tony?

Tony: *shrugs* You do, what you do. He’s more romantic, which is why he treats her like a princess

Norman: More like a dark lord if you ask me.

Leo: *Bows* I live to please my mistress.

Andres: Oh! Which reminds me…*He goes into his bag and takes out applications and gives one of each.*

Tony: Monster Girls Academy?

Andres: Yea. They’re accepting humans now. It’s free too. This is a way to unite humans and monsters in the same study environment.

Norman: Hmph. You would think the Civil Rights Movement would make that happen. I guess people are still afraid of them.

Leo: Well, I’m not going. I already have a degree. Plus, my mistress would murder the one rapping me.

Tony: Same.

Norman: What about you, Andres?

Andres: Hmm? *shakes his head* I’ll pass.

Norman: Well I got nothing better to do and it’s free so why not, am I right? Can I borrow your pen? *Andres hands him the pen and he fills out paper* Hmmm?

Leo: What’s up?

Norman: Says here that I gotta choose between the Angels or Monsters? And there’s no in-between. I’ve only seen angels on T.V., but never personally. Just to be safe, I’ll go with what I know and choose Monsters. Aaaaand done!

As soon as he said that, someone slammed open the doors with much force that the crystals from the doors cracked.

Freak of nature: WHO FILLED OUT AN APPLICATION FOR THE ACADEMY?

Everyone at the restaurant immediately pointed at the surprised Norman. The thing walked? Slithered? It just went to Norman with a…..smile?

Freak of nature: I’m really glad you decide to join with us monsters! I’m Amira. Nice to meet you.

Norman:Ummm….hope you don’t mind me asking, but what are you?

Amira: I’m a reverse lamia. I thought it was obvious. Is it not obvious?

Norman: _Well I can see that. Upper half snake and lower half human, but why is she bend over showing her ass like that!?_ *Clears throat* H-how may help you?

Amira: Oh! That’s right! I’m here to review your application to see if you’re eligible to enter. Can I have the paper?

Words cannot describe, how she skillfully and at the same time disturbingly reviews Norman application, with her ass on everyone's face.

Amira: *Gasp* You’re a virgin!? As in like, no sexual activity at all!?

His friends starts laughing and a couple of people start giggling and mumbling.

Norman: If you don’t count masturbating, then yea. Also, could you speak louder, I don’t think the heavens heard you well.

Amira: All right. I need to ask you one question and we’ll be done. Do you believe that joining this Academy will remove the fear between man and monster?

Norman: Yea. I see no problem. If this will finally make a change, then I’ll gladly join.

Amira: Ok. You’re in.

Norman: That’s it?

Amira: Yep. A limo will be picking you up tomorrow at exactly 8:00am at your house. Pack everything you need today and uniforms will be provided at the academy once you get there. I will take my leave now. Have a nice day!

She went directly through the way she came, leaving a crying employ, who doesn’t get paid enough, cleaning her mess.

Aaah I really needed that. Hmmm? Oh it’s done. Well my fellow readers, how did you enjoy Cirque du Freak? If you ask me, I personally would burn every character, to put them out of their misery. Now that Norman has some sort of future or plans. He starts packing everything he needs for the school. Clothes, games, condoms, and his shame. The next day, Norman is waiting for the limo to arrive.

Norman: _This is it. I’m finally going to college. Well, I think this is more a social experiment than anything. I wonder what kind of new monsters I’ll meet there. Man, I never thought I’d be in this situation. But maybe it’s for the better. At least things are getting interesting in my life. Oh!_

The not sociopathic Norman notices the limo arriving and he gets in the vehicle. It seemed he wasn’t the only human on board as there were 7 other individuals. He notices that people were looked at him confused and that makes sense. Norman was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, while having a red beanie with the Fallout, TWEWY, and Los Pollos Hermanos pins on it. This wouldn’t be bad if the people around him weren’t dressed like they came out of the royal palace. Suits, dresses, jewelry and fanciness. But surprisingly everyone minded their own business and were actually welcoming. Norman asked one of them where were they headed. It turns out they were all going to Oregon as that was where the academy was at. It took a long ass time to get to their destination, but no one minded. What with the beautiful scenery that Oregon had to offer. It was damn worth it. The school was located around a forest, with the closest civilization being 30 minutes by car. So if shit gets real at least there’s a place not far. The school itself is big, like Hope’s Peak Academy big.

Norman: Wow! This looks like Hope’s Peak Academy!

That what I just said! *sigh* I’m gonna stop here, because I really need a big break. O n the next chapter, it’s going to begin on the first day of school. I don’t need to tell you he got his uniform and dorm, because I’m not going to say every little detail that happens. You’re not stupid…….hopefully. This has been MGQ Where’s the Viagra, when it’s not needed!? And I’ll see you in the next chapter. Have a good day, my fellow readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don’t know why I bought condoms, when pregnancy is impossible.**

Hello my fellow readers. Congratulations on making it to the prologue. That means you’re actually interested in this low-life’s story. Now before we begin, I would like to describe the appearance of Norman, just so you can picture how much of a bum he actually is. He is 5’7 and weighs 219 pounds. He has curly/wavy brown hair that may look like an afro, but it’s actually soft to the touch. His arms and legs are skinny but he has a beer belly bulging out, but not big enough to be disgusting to the eyes. He also has coffee brown eyes and has a scar in between his eyebrows.

Well I think you get the full picture now. Let’s get on with the story now.

We see our manchild in his dorm getting ready for the student meeting held at the gymnasium, where the principals will greet everyone and explain the rules of the academy. Norman is wearing a black coat, shoes and pants to represent his alignment with the monsters. He has a white t-shirt underneath the coat, because he actually wants to support both sides. What. A. Faggot.

Norman: *Adjusting his coat* All right!  Everything seems in its place. Hope I didn’t forget anything….*Checks for his phone, wallet and I.D* Yep! Got everything.

He proceeds to leave and makes his way to the gym. On the way he notices the many monsters he’d never thought would encounter. Scylla, lamias, spiders, and a shit ton more.

He accidently bumps into an elf. She was an inch taller than him and had perky D’s he assumed. Her lazy golden hair tied up nicely as a ponytail. Her skin was caramel, which made him hungry for reasons I will never know. But what struck him, was her black eyes. It made her look like a doll, which made it creepy for him.

Norman: I’m very sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you ok?

Bitch: *giggle* How very cute. You should be kissing my feet and begging for forgiveness, but you’re a freshman. So I’ll forgive you for now.

Norman: _Well….that was certainly a first impression. Now I know who to avoid. Also, there’s that disgustingly sweet smell in the air. What the fuck is it?_

Norman noticed that the elf was still looking at him with that shit eating smile.

Norman: We should really get going. We’re gonna be late.

Norman started heading to the gym but the elf would get in his way and the sweet aroma would get even more apparent. Norman’s mind was beginning to become hazy. Putting two and two together and thinking fast, he dashed past her and made his way to the gym. Not even looking back to check if she hit the floor, which would have been satisfying to witness.

He finally makes it and he sits at the bottom of the bleachers. He took this opportunity to look around the gymnasium. On his side, there are obviously all sorts of monsters and humans interacting with each other. He was surprised how civilized the monster acted. Sure, he could tell that some had lust in their eyes, but they didn’t try to sexually engage on one another.

Across from him, were the angel’s side. He has never seen how pure and majestic they look, but he knew better than to judge a book by it’s cover. The students on that side were wearing the exact uniform he had, but all white.

Norman: _Also, is it me? Or do I not see any female humans anywhere here? I could’ve sworn there were some when I was riding the limo._

Before he could conspiracy theorize, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard crowd cheering as the principals were making their entrance. He recognized one of them, because his religiously crazy mom would never shut up how she saved her life from the ghetto. It was the goddess Illias. She’s wearing the same all white uniform that the angels are wearing

Norman: _Huh? You know being a principal and a goddess, I thought she would wear something with a little more…...pizzaz._

The other principal is none other than Alipheese Fateburn the 15th.  He actually developed a little crush on her. What with her long silver hair, purple-ish skin, and that sick ass tattoo that covers her left side of her upper body. She was wearing the same black coat as the rest and she was wearing a long black skirt, since you know, she’s a lamia.

Norman: _Those DD’s are very gorgeous to look at. Thank goodness for that cleavage. I know what I’m doing as soon as I get back to the dorm._

Yes, they certainly are a spectacle to witness.*cough*

Anyways they made it to the middle of the gym and each got a microphone.

Illias: Good morning everyone, how are my angels doing!?

Everyone on the angel side cheered.

Fateburn 15th: How are my fellow students doing? Did everyone have a good morning?

Everyone on the monster side replied yes cheerfully in unison

Norman: _Oh great. I thought this was suppose to unite all species? This is looking more like a race war._

Despite Norman having many flaws, and there is a lot. He's actually quite sharp and sometimes can make the right decisions in critical situation, as seen earlier. He also is very observant. Though sometimes I swear he has selective observation. See, I’m not a complete asshole. I give credit where it’s due. But I digress, let me go through the rules of the academy, since our glorious main character is daydreaming at this point.

Rule 1: Every male has to donate their sperm every week. There’s a personal sperm bank next to the principal’s office, and also one can do it at nurse’s office for “extra” help.

Rule 2: Thou shalt not rape.

Rule 3: No monsters or angels, will use any mind-controlling abilities to have sex.

Rule 4: If a male ever disrespects or unintentionally harms a monster or an angel, both physically or emotionally, then said male has to follow whatever tasks the monster/angel requests. If it is an extreme request like sex, then the hunt will begin. There’s a 30 minute time limit and if time runs out, then the male wins and he gets his reward.

Rule 5: A person can enter the opposing territory, if they have a pass. If they don’t, the punishment will be a week of detention. If you’re male, the hunt will not cease until the male leaves or whoever captures him is satisfied.

Rule 6: More rules will be added throughout the course of the year.

Norman snaps back to reality when he heard of rule 4. Of course, he’s worried about the event of earlier will bite him in the ass, even though he didn’t know about the rules.

Norman: _I’m sure she won’t hold it against m-_

Fateburn 15th: And luckily for us, we already have a hunting request from Eliyah, the daughter of the Queen of Elves. Her request says, “Dear Monster Lord. A boy today has not only bump into me and didn’t apologize for it, but he also threw me to the ground for no reason. If I win, I want to make him serve my every need for the rest of his years. And I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like the time limit to be reduced to 5 minutes. I don’t think that boy will get far. Thank you for taking your time reading my request, my lord. Sincerely, Eliyah.”

Illias: Hahaha damn! That’s what you would expect someone from the monsters to be so ill mannered. My students are always well behaved and amazing. Am I right!?

The angel sides roared and cheered.

While on the monster side, Norman was shaking both in anger and terror.

Norman: _That fucking bitch! Why did I have to bump into her!? My fucking luck! Dammit! Do I make a break for it? No, she would expect me to do so through the front doors._

Fateburn 15: Well, whoever the male is, please come here to the middle of the gymnasium.

Illias: If he didn’t already make a break for it. Hehe.

Norman was shaking uncontrollably and anyone with basic observation can tell that he’s the boy in the note. Which is why Fateburn was looking directly at him, with an intense gaze that could turn anyone to stone. And not the sexual kind.

Before he could do anything, someone from the angel side was getting up and heading towards the middle. The entire room was filled with murmurs and whispers and even shocked gasps. Even Fateburn and Illias were shocked by this turn of events. The boy in question was about the size of a ten year old. Dare I say, he even looks ten!? The traits that stood out to Norman was his purple hair and those angelic blue eyes. Subtlety at its finest.

Fateburn 15th: Is this the boy you were mentioning Eliyah?

Eliyah: Yes.

Norman heard her directly behind him and he turned around to see she was standing over him. She made her way to the middle, slightly pushing Norman out of the way.

Before Fateburn or Illias could even speak, Norman’s emotions got the better of him and he foolishly roared at Eliyah.

Norman: You spoiled son of a bitch!

Everyone now was looking at him with a surprised look.

Norman: You know damn well he’s not the one you mentioned!

He sprinted to the middle, getting behind of the boy.

Norman: Or are you afraid of me and decided to pick on the little guy?

See, his idea was to agitate her and only focus on him rather than the boy, but like always, he never considered the possibility of fucking both him and the boy over with this strategy.

Eliyah: Hmph. Well, how about I challenge you both? That I can get back at you and I get myself a delicious treat as a bonus. Oh and I want to reduce it to 2 minutes, since i know for a fact It will take less than 1.

Norman: This is bullshit! You can’t just make up rules on the spot like that!?

Illias: Yea! And plus, it wasn’t Luka who pushed you aside! So he’s not participating in this hunt.

Luka: No. I’m still volunteering in this hunt.

Illias: Luka!?

Fateburn 15th: Are you sure? You know the risks and based on statistics, your chances of winning are less than 30 percent. Do you still want to go through with this?

Luka:*Clenching his fists* Y-yes.

Fateburn 15th: Then it is settled. The winning conditions are: If both males ejaculate at least once, then Eliyah wins. If time runs out, the boys win. The only rule is to not kill, but that should be obvious. Other than that, anything goes in the jungle. Let the hunt begin!

Opening: Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want it you’re gonna bleed

But it’s the price to pay

And you’re a very sexy girl

That’s very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won’t get them for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

Ooooh I, I wanna hear you scream

 

Fateburn 15th: On your mark. Get set. Go!

Luka sprinted to the door, while Eliyah was preparing her darts and taking aim at him. However, Norman dash and slammed that well deserve cunt to the ground. The crowd exploded with a mix of cheers and boos.  Taking advantage of the opportunity, he ran to catch up to Luka, while Eliyah was still trying to regain her composure and getting her darts to make chase. From the entrance of the gym, Norman made a left, to take the stairs up all the to the rooftop. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see Luka there.

Norman: _Huh? I guess he had the same idea as me_ . *Checks his phone* _Okay. Just a minute and who knows how many seconds left. I just gotta hold this door down and we should be golden._

Luka startles a little when he noticed Norman, but calms down and starts going to him.

Luka: I guess great minds think alike, huh? *giggles nervously*

Norman: I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about, but clearly we’re both retarded. I mean I pretty much fucked myself over and you also fucked yourself over a situation you’re not even part of and also what the fuck is that sweet smell?

Luka could also smell that disgusting sweet aroma. Before he could even talk, he starts having what looks like a seizure, with his eyes rolling back and little foams forming at the side of his mouth. Norman also noticed that his pants were getting moistened…...is that even a word? I guess it is, because google docs didn’t corrected it.

Eliyah: One pretty boy down. One easy target to go.

Norman quickly turned left to the source of her voice and she’s leering at him, already preparing a dart for him. Norman swan dived towards Luka, picked him up and sprinted further on the rooftop while Eliyah followed them. Norman reached the edge and he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. His whole body felt hot and stiffened, he can’t even let go of Luka, but oh how he looked so easy to just ram that perky ass right then and there.

Eliyah: A man chooses and a slave obeys. *giggle* And only a minute and 15 seconds left. I think I’ll have a little fun before finishing you off. Turn.

Oh baby I can’t wait for that elven pussy.

Eliyah: Walk.

Yes. YES!

Eliyah: Stop.

Awwwww. Cock block. Fuck man, if only Norman could just let go of that dead weight, then he could finally get some of that elven pussy. Oh! There he goes.

Eliyah: Wait! Where are you going!? I said STOP!

Don’t worry just let Norman dump him in the pool and we can get back and smack that as.mvtfo;dg

lreuh7ytjhn7         

Iyluktryjthergetr6yu70p

drwftugyfhitpgokjhdeehjrgtploijfredjswklkrhejrhf09gtuifckorgh

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ow. What happened? Oh, I guess I drank a little too much…..Wait, why is Norman at the nurse’s office?

Norman wakes up and….Agh! My head. You know what….however you think the office looks like….it’s canon. I can’t take this headache. I’ll be out for a while. Setting it on autopilot now.

Norman regains his conscious and notices someone next to him. Norman tries to get up.

Nurse: Oh. You’re finally awake. Hold on. Let me check you up real quick.

She listened his heartbeat, checked his eyes, and all the physical examinations he needed to go through. While she was busy, Norman took this opportunity to check her out.

She wore a white coat with these weird purple frails, which makes her look like a scientist, than a nurse. She has long silver-ish hair that covers half her back. It seems that the letter of today is D, because that’s how big Norman can estimate her tits being, but not sure though due to the coat. She’s wearing tight black pants that show off her hips and ass. She also has silver eyes, which look hollow and lifeless. Her skin is very pale, as if all the warmth in her body was gone. One could mistake her as a living corpse. Throughout the procedure she kept a blank expression, making it hard for Norman to figure out if anything is good or not.

Once everything was done, she took out a notebook and handed him a pen.

Nurse: *She hands him a form* I need you to sign here in order to give you a doctor’s note.

Norman: Wait, how long was I out?

She takes out another notebook and flips through the pages.

Nurse: You’ve been here….for 5 days.

Norman: 5 Days!? Holy shit. *looks around* Where’s Luka?

Nurse: The purple haired boy? He recovered very quickly from the toxins and was released on the same day. Which is honestly really impressive, it should’ve taken at least 3 days. Anyways, take your time and if you feel anything strange, let me know.

Norman: Thank you very much. What’s your name?

Shirome: My name is Shirome Artiste.

Norman: Well thank you, Ms. Artiste. Oh! Before I forget, did me and Luka win the hunt?

Shirome raised her eyebrows as if he asked the dumbest question in the universe.

Shirome: If you had lost, you would have been attended by the elves instead. Based on that answer, I hope you can understand what I’m implying here.

Norman: Hahaha. Oh my goddess. We did it! YEEE- Owowowow! Getting a big headache here.

Shirome opens up the bandage around his head.

Shirome: Please try to turn yourself down. After a fall like that, I’m surprised you have no internal brain damage.

Norman: I fell down from the roof!?

Shirome:*nods* The drug that Eliyah injected you was suppose to make you submit and obey her every command. However, It seemed that your body was resisting its effect and only seemed to overload your brain and cause random actions to occur involuntarily. Such as saying that “There exists a world where there is no magic, monsters or any mythical creatures of any kind. Just us humans and our fear of being nothing but a speck of dust to the universe. We rely on science to understand the things around us , but at the same time discovering the meaningless of our life . We rely on religion to make us feel wanted and that there’s someone up there that care about us, when in reality there’s nothing waiting for us. We’re too afraid to discover the truth, so we always tell ourselves that too much knowledge is something beyond humanity's reach. So come fellow brothers and sisters, let us take this leap of faith and together uncover the mysteries of the universe.” And that is when you jumped off a 6 story building, but luckily for you and the boy, your coat managed to get caught by a branch. You must have hit your head, because you had a cut right where your scar is.

Norman just had no words to express the events that had occurred with no recollection of it.

Norman:.....Did I actually say all of that?

Shirome: Hmmm. I took some artistic liberties, but that was basically the gist of it.

Norman: Oh. Well I guess I should head to my dorm and take a good long bath.

Luckily for him, he still has his shirt and pants on, so he grabs his messed up coat, book bag and shoes and makes way for the door.

Shirome: Remember, if you feel any kind of pain, come to me immediately.

Norman: I will and again thank you for everything and taking care of me.

For the very first time, she smiles at him, which in turn make him smile even bigger.

Before Norman could even open the door, something quickly slammed it open.

Amira: Ah! You’re finally awake! You sure had us all worried when you fell off, but I am glad you’re still alive.

Norman: Ummm. Amira, right?

Amira: Yup yup yup! That’s me! Amira, the reverse lamia! *wink* At your service!

Norman: W-well it’s nice to see you again. _I still can’t get used to that pose._

Amira: It has been a mess this whole week, let me tell you. Everyone going on and on, how your conditions was, sending gifts to the office, yada yada. It’s a mess I tell you! MESS!

Norman glanced to his left side and he could see an annoyed Shirome attending to another of her patients.

Amira: Now that you’re up and ready, you have to come and meet the principal right now. She has been dying to see our first hero of the year!

Norman groaned, because he really wanted to just go to his dorm, but he agreed and they both walked together. Along the way, people were staring at him and whispers among each other. Norman paid no mind, since he was more concerned of his migraine and Amira’s constant yapping certainly did not help. They finally arrived and proceeded to enter her office.

The inside was something Norman did not expect it to be. The place was basically a giant throne room. With stone bricks and torches, to complete the set. Fateburn was sitting on her throne and Amira kneeled before her.

Amira: I have brought you the hero, my liege. Just as you requested.

Fateburn: I see. You may leave us be. Your loyalty is appreciated.

Amira: You are too kind, my majesty.

Amira makes an….interesting motion and makes her way out of the room. Seriously, how can she move while showing her ass at the same time?

Norman: Some kind of kinky dungeon roleplay going on here?

He realized what he just said and immediately covers his mouth like a 5 year old.

Fateburn: *giggle* I like to keep things traditional. Of course, there is some dungeon action, for the “interesting” individuals. *gets up* Anywho, I have summoned you to congratulate on your victory, my fellow hero. Name any reward and it shall be granted. You could ask for immunity of any hunt for the rest of the school year or be placed in the high class, where powerful and respected people and monsters reside. Ooooor you could choose any girl or guy, I don’t judge, to your liking and they could be your sex partner, for when you have your urges.

Norman: _She really emphasized on that last part._ Before I choose my reward, I wanna know  what’s this whole hero thing everyone keeps mentioning?

Fateburn: If a male ever wins, they gain the title as a hero. With this title, you gain special treatment from teachers and the staff. As well as having the opportunity to date higher ranked monsters, which you have to win a hunt. You and Luka skipped ahead the ranks, due to winning a high ranked hunt. You both are already at that level, where you can live with the high class. Which me and Illias took the liberty to move both your properties to your new dorms. Now that we got that out of the way, that eliminates some of my options and that leaves to one possible reward. Right~?

Norman: _Sweet Illias, she really wants me to choose a sex partner, doesn’t she?_

Norman ponders for some moments, until he finally decides with a logical reward.

Norman: I would like a book.

There was an awkward silence.

Fateburn:....A book?

Norman: Yea. A book that can tell me everything I need to know about all kinds of monsters and angels. That hunt made me realize that I know next to nothing about combat or strategy. So I would like to study them, just in case if I’m ever part of a hunt, I’ll be ready for it.

Fateburn was taking a moment to reach her conclusion

Fateburn: Hahahaha! This is really gonna be an interesting.year for us.

Fateburn went to her book shelf, which was from her right, and picked out a GIANT book, that she easily carried with one hand.

Fateburn: This is the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. It contains everything you need to know about us. I will make someone deliver this to your dome at once. Also take extra care of it. Those are centuries of research, that would go to waste if anything were to happen. Here’s the directions and number of your new dorm. It was nice meeting you. May you have a well day and get better.

Norman left the principal's office and made his way to the 5th floor, which where the high class resides. Upon entering the hallway, he could clearly see the difference. Everything just seemed shiny and clean, that made him feel out of place, because of his current attire. Luckily, no one seemed to be present at the hallway and he quickly located his dorm room which is 521.

Norman wasn’t prepared for the surprise that awaited him in his dorm.

Norman: Eliyah!?

Aaaaaaaaand I’m stopping it right here. I know it’s a douche move to end it on a cliffhanger, but according to media, it’s what gets people interested for the next chapter. I have a slight headache, but I’ll be better by the next chapter. And I also promise not to drink a whole bottle of Jack Daniel’s, while narrating. This has been Monster Girl Quest! Where’s the Viagra, when it’s not needed!? And I’ll see you in the next one.


End file.
